dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug
Episode information= Doug & Patti Sittin' in a Tree is the second part of the second episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Roger Klotz *Boomer Bledsoe *Ned Cauphee *Willie White *Al & Moo Sleech *Judy Funnie *Phil Funnie *Theda Funnie Synopsis Patti asks Doug to go with him to the movies, and now everyone at school is teasing them about dating. Even Doug wonders if it is really a date or not. In order to find out, Skeeter goes through dating scenarios from a book with Doug. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Did you ever feel like someone was holding your heart in the palm of their hand? Well, that's how I felt today. It all started at recess. During recess, Doug is eating his lunch when Patti comes around and asks him if he would like to attend the movies with her, which he agrees to. Doug then gets teased by the others for going on a date with Patti. Main episode Back in the hallway, Doug tells Skeeter that it's not a date, saying that Patti would've called to verify it. Chalky tells him that she might have been playing hard to get. He and Skeeter tell Doug the obvious signs of when a girl is taking him out on a date. Chalky tells him that if a girl dresses up, it's a date. When the trio walk into the classroom, Doug finds the words "Doug kisses Patti every night" written on the chalkboard. As Doug erases the words off the chalkboard, Skeeter tells him that if a girl lets you buy, it's a date. Chalky also adds that if she lets him hold his hand, it is also a date. As Mr. Ogie walks in the room, he discusses animal meeting rituals. Doug himself wonders if he is really dating or not and decides that he should do some research. At home, he watches a few videotapes to find out what the characters would do on a date. But they all prove to be futile. Desperate to see what a regular person would do on a date, Doug goes to Judy for advice and finds that his sister is on a date with a guy named Cassius, who speaks with a British accent. As Judy drives away with her date, Doug writes the first step in his notebook; use goofy accent. He follows the couple to the party and writes the second step: use big words. When he follows Judy and Cassiest to the restaurant, Doug becomes shocked to discover that he has to kiss on a date. Doug's imagination: Doug, who is wearing a blue polo shirt and purple bell bottoms, and Patti are sitting together at a table at the Cafe Baci restaurant where Doug speaks in advance vocabulary, perplexing Patti. Doug then begins to kiss Patti and ends up falling on top of her. Back in his room, Skeeter gives Doug dating scenarios to get him prepared. But Doug decides to call it off. Judy overhears this and is convinced that Doug is dating. Soon, his parents overhears this and decide to get him dressed up for the occasion. But an annoyed Doug chooses to wear his regular clothes instead and walks out of his room. Doug is seen wearing a yellow jacket walking through the city, where every guy taunts him as he walks. He meets Patti at the movie theater and notices that she is dressed up in a mauve jacket, her good shoes, a headband and a pair of earrings, prompting him to finally concede the fact that it really is a date. He pays for the tickets, only to discover that Patti has purchased a ticket for herself, convincing Doug that it isn't a date. As the two watch the movie, Doug attempts to place his hand on Patti's, but the latter notices and pulls her hand back. After the movie ends, Doug is still wondering what Patti is thinking and asks her if she would like to do something else. The two take a walk while discussing the movie and Doug ends up holding Patti's hand by accident. As Doug walks Patti to her house, they ask each other if they went on a "you know" and are close to kissing each other. But Patti quickly says goodnight to Doug and walks into her house. Doug finally realizes that it wasn't a date after all, but he felt as if he was going on one and walks away satisfied as he might be convinced otherwise. Roger and the other guys then show up to ask him how to get girls of their own. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Doug not chasing Porkchop